


[銀土] 喝醉之後才告白是不道德的！

by anpathio



Series: 白子 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 另一個喜愛的幕末作品人物（應該說是風格）串場（笑）沙村廣明老師的無限住人真好看。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Series: 白子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135439
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

儘管今日似一事無成，土方倒也沒有往常的"明日要上班"的收假焦慮症。  
鬱積於心頭的重量減輕了些，也許是傍晚涼風吹進胸膛時撩起的冷意，或是在知道美乃滋保溫袋內裝的是自己喜歡的日本酒後愉悅的心情，當走出萬事屋，漫步到附近的小山丘時，鬼嫁也去了大半。

標籤上雖有不明所以的"五十週年紀念黃金版"字樣但封口很紮實，土方檢查確定銀時無法搞鬼之後放心拆封喝下。畢竟剛剛晚餐吃得匆忙，固定會小酌一番的習慣被股莫名的焦躁催促只能草草喝完兩壺了事，鬼嫁雖然小瓶了點還是不無小補。酒帶來的暖意在胸口悶燒，緩慢向慵懶起來的四肢延伸，土方將路邊長椅上拍去了雜物，放鬆地坐下來。

— 再吹兩陣風，慢慢走回屯所洗澡、看電視，好好睡上一覺。  
很和平、完全不需要擔心會被阻撓的計畫，特別是在那個自然捲不在之後。  
"自然捲不在，自己的生活會好過點"的假設一直是存在的，只是沒有機會去做驗證，直到現在。

土方慣常地點煙，搖著盒子發現存貨比意料中還少，又該到補貨的地步。前陣子果然抽得太兇 — 土方心想 — 明明煩心事少了一半，惱人的傢伙又不在，怎能解釋自己仍大量消耗尼古丁呢？

知道抽煙不好還是一根接著一根，說來是奢侈，也或許是、為了逃避。

倏然想起以前在武州那個不抽煙的自己是怎麼回事，而在搬來江戶後染上抽煙惡習的自己又是怎麼一回事。

那名棕髮女孩的姿態悄悄地滑入腦海：總是掩嘴輕笑，以細緻的聲音點出自己隱藏起來的話語。那笑容帶著寬容和理解，那是他不能碰觸的溫暖、不能破壞的柔和，自己只能在別過頭後用眼角偷偷地看著她。

當情勢發展到不能不離開武州時，說沒有鬆一口氣是騙人的；繼之而來的新工作、新環境、新規矩卻沒能把土方填滿，就算把自己忙得半死、累得要命，總還是能空閒到讓那日女孩獨自站在屋前的孤寂身影刺進心裡。

所以最初，只是想要把那樣的影像燃燒掉，土方學會點煙、從最嗆的品牌開始，用煙來沖淡對女孩的思緒。雖然喝酒也有類似效用，但酒只會降低辦事效率，煙卻能與工作並行，就算只是點了煙放置一旁也能製造心安的效果。土方明白自己必須儘快建立起局中法度，並且以最嚴厲的準則執行戒律、乃至以身作則。

對於自己的轉變，近藤和總悟都沒有說什麼。只是在一些應酬場合，近藤會把表明"沒興趣"的土方抓出去「見識場面」、強迫他與人交際；而總悟在倉庫裡新進的第一批新式武器中找到自己的最愛：火箭筒，就開始以「副長寶座是我的」對土方進行報復性攻擊。在許多事務上軌道、女孩的身影也開始模糊之後，土方發現自己已經戒不掉煙癮了。

也好，就以這種贖罪的心情繼續下去，就算未來還會再碰面，自己對她來說也已經"絕對有害"，可以名正言順地要求她遠離自己，因為身體不好的她是不能接觸煙味的啊......

『呼......』  
長長地吐出一口煙，使勁程度似是想把肺都淘空。看著煙往上飄進星空，土方自覺今晚真的喝得多了點，情緒被攪動得過深了。

過去是為什麼而抽煙的跟現在沒關係！  
那人根本沒有與那女孩有任何相似處，完全沒有！  
一定只是自己、在閒暇之餘順手點了煙，不得不消耗完而已。

隨手把煙捻熄在椅背上想結束隨著虛無縹緲的煙亂盪的思緒，左手搖搖小瓶，估量大概再來幾口就可以喝完的土方，在注意身邊悄悄接近的人影時 — 左後方約五步遠有兩個，右方十步的一個，他們已經定位。  
這只是"感覺"得到的部分，心知感官敏銳度被酒精降低的土方並不排除他的正後方還有潛藏者。

自己正坐在路邊長椅上，背對草地，約五、六步外有著樹叢和幾棵樹。  
面前的是夕陽落下的西，腳下橫過一條由小石子構成的散步道路。  
身處山丘最頂，梯田般的階梯從右前方可以下去，底下是兒童遊樂器材，戰場應該到那邊為止就夠了。晚霞餘暉撐不了多久，推估路燈就快要自動啟動，此刻在感官略微遲鈍情況下可以是助力。

三個人...也許有五個，最有可能隱藏的地方就是樹叢。  
所以要嘛出奇不意先解決那邊的人，或者就算自己猜錯，衝入樹叢可以隱藏身形從另一方切入，打亂他們的陣勢。  
土方打量著已經進入視線範圍的來者，推估究竟是要先談話，摸清底細？還是二話不說即刻開殺？  
對付他這鬼之副長只帶著這麼幾人，對方是多有把握呢？

土方迅速分析地形和自己的處境，選擇不把酒喝完，拿在手上預備著。  
腳上的草鞋夾緊了點，稍微動了腰以確定拔刀不會有障礙，儘管姿勢沒有改變，土方已經處在備戰狀態。  
在路上被找碴是真選組組員的家常便飯，而且不分值勤或假日。  
打群架出身的土方早已習慣一打多的場面，只是他直覺這次有所不同。

是、氣味。  
這些人在找上他之前已經打過了，血腥味隨距離縮短越來越濃。  
在外表上也許是因為光線昏暗的關係，血跡不大明顯。  
土方慣常地先找帶頭者，從氣勢、位置或甚至走路的姿勢來判斷；  
擒賊先擒王的原則在天人還沒入侵江戶前就證實有效，雖也同等高風險，土方不曾失手過。

為首的應是右邊那位，身上的血腥味較另外兩位淡上許多，雙手收在袖內似很無害，土方肯定袖內一定有武器。  
「晚安，鬼之副長。」

臉上有著橫過鼻梁的刀疤，戴著圓眼鏡的男人以低沈嘶啞的嗓音開口，  
「在您的休日打攪真不好意思，在下想跟您談個商量，不知您意下如何？  
喔、真是失禮，在下是瀬夷嶺組的組長禰瑠歩，那邊兩位則是我的部屬。」

既然已經把職稱和全名一起說了，先不提那個土方已經猜不出是哪裡來的取名風俗，單單就對方謙恭得噁心的口氣，土方就想吐嘈回去了：要打架就打架、練刀就練刀，還說什麼商量？

『帶著開戰後的血腥到人面前來談條件，我可看不到什麼誠意啊？』  
在心中估算了左右兩邊人的走路速度，土方開門見山地說著，  
『如果要說誠意的話，幹部們談話時嘍囉先退一邊如何？』 

「那是因為您恰是最後一個，鬼之副長。」  
禰瑠步以眼神示意兩人停在原地，他則在土方揮劍範圍之外的地方止步。  
「也因為您在真選組內地位崇高，頗具威望，我們才會認為您具備挽救餘下的真選組的資格。」

言語上透露出來的威脅十足，土方幾乎能確定今天駐守屯所或是街上巡邏的真選組隊員們已經跟瀨夷嶺組的交手過了。  
但"最後一個"和"餘下"是什麼意思？開戰前先給人下馬威嗎？

『承蒙你們的關心，不過真選組的事務，該要先跟我們近藤老大談過吧？』  
土方沈下了心，外表裝作不為所動，實則迅速回想今日屯所的當值和近藤身邊有哪些人護衛：齋藤、原田...還有總悟，沒問題的。  
想起年輕但劍術或新式武器操作都很內行的總悟，土方稍微放心了些。  
不管怎樣，總悟和其他人都會保護近藤到底。

「哈哈、不瞞您說，我們第一個就是找近藤局長。」  
收在袖內的雙手微微動了一下，此舉讓土方戒備不少，  
「無奈他的護衛們太衝動，為求談判順利進行我們只好陪著過招幾下。」  
輕描淡寫地帶過過程，禰留步調整了眼鏡的位置，那隻手遮掩之下的面容是笑著的沒錯，土方沒看漏這點。

『所以現在來找我是因為談判破裂了嗎？』  
耐性招呼完畢，土方拿著酒瓶以不背對任何一方的方向緩緩站起，  
『很抱歉！我們家近藤老大說什麼就是什麼，我是不會多說的。  
至於、若想用武力說服我接受提案，拿出實力來的話我會奉陪。』

「呼哈哈哈哈、不愧是鬼之副長！明理而且率直！在下欣賞您這點！」  
一手終於從袖子裡拿出來，扶著額頭誇張地大笑著。

明理、率直？土方反倒對他這莫名的評語感到疑惑。  
既然都已經表明立場就打算連對話都省略，但對方接下來的動作卻讓土方倒抽一口氣。

「比一味護著自家老大而連別人的話都不聽完的乳臭未乾小子好多了！」  
禰瑠步隨手對土方拋出一個東西，因為那物品很輕、在接近土方的揮劍範圍內便已顯落勢，所以土方並未作任何防護準備。  
但等土方看清那到底是什麼時，他發現很難強忍內心的驚訝。

沖田總悟的招牌隨身用品之一：畫著睜眼圖案的紅色眼罩。  
令土方怵目驚心的是其上把原本的紅色染得更豔的，血色。

『你們...要嚇人也得找真實一點的例子。』  
喉頭僅說得出這句，呼吸明顯重了些。

土方想要儘速排除總悟被眼前這群人打倒的可能性。  
畢竟總悟可是真選組最強的男人，土方從沒有想過他會有被打倒的一天，甚至連這份可能性都不曾滑進腦海過。  
質疑對方如何拿到眼罩沒有意義，如果他土方是如此輕易就被動搖的話也未免被看得太輕。  
也許那些人並沒有考慮到，以總悟染血的所有物來恐嚇他應該只會得到反效果的事情吧？

「喔呀喔呀～老大！  
看來他沒有被嚇到啊！請願賭服輸喔！」  
左邊的嘍囉之一，穿著無袖背心的短鬚男語態輕鬆地說，  
「還是我這邊這個會比較有效吧？」

還有？！  
土方的注意力不由得被吸引到另一邊，正好目睹短鬚男從背上的箱子拿出什麼，扔到土方面前。這物品比起剛剛的有份量許多，更為濃重的鐵銹味傳了開來，理由則很簡單：那是一條成年男子的右臂。  
不需要旁人再作解釋，儘管土方很不希望，他也已認出手臂的原主人為誰。

是近藤的。  
辨認的方法再直覺不過，而讓直覺更增添說服力的是，那隻斷臂緊緊捏著一張照片，是近藤珍藏、寶貝萬分的阿妙小姐的照片。

「真選組三巨頭只剩下您還能活蹦亂跳了，土方先生。」  
禰瑠步左手按在劍柄上，  
「部份真選組員現在群龍無首地在江戶亂竄，我們希望您出面召集他們，不繼續無意義的抵抗的話至少可以留下性命......  
看您的表情好像不打算這麼做就是了。」

到底為什麼自己會這麼冷靜，土方也覺得很不可思議。  
克服震驚之後，緊接著跨越像是『幕府不會坐視不管』、『真選組沒有那麼容易被擊破』等疑問，迴盪在土方心中、腦海的，竟是之前與柳生九兵衛對戰前，自己說過的話。

手中的酒瓶將剩餘的酒回歸大地，如同憑弔。

土方抽刀時的速度快到讓三人都沒能反應過來，而那番話，很自然地從口中說了出來。

『我們真選組啊～始終都活在隨時可能要向今生告別的日子。  
不管同伴是不是掛了，我只能儘量多殺敵，對他們、不需要多說什麼惋惜的話。』

持劍的準備已定，土方的聲音裡沒有任何一絲不堅。

『我唯一能做的，就是跟他們在同一地方奮戰到最後一刻，和他們一樣發揮到極致。』


	2. Chapter 2

逝者已矣，古人這麼說。  
決定奮戰而不是悲傷的時候，就已經沒有回頭餘地。

腳一離地，時間便在指尖快轉。  
就算是突然轉身，土方也有把握這速度能趕在另外兩嘍囉來阻止前，把刀送進禰瑠步身體；只要能見血就能減低威脅、提高生存機率。  
擒賊先擒王，是心理戰也是實力戰，因此土方的刀尖沒有任何保留，直指對方要害。

然而，對方的起步沒有比他晚多少，卻僅是向後一退，尚在半空中的身體輕巧地退出土方的攻擊範圍。  
情勢在瞬間變得不利於土方，甫止住落勢，土方還想要再補上一刀，本能上探知危險的身體先將自己帶開了攻擊領域，翻向路邊的草地。

一開始土方還有些疑惑，到底自己的同伴是怎麼栽在這些人手裡的。  
在短鬚男和那位髮尾紮著幾根小辮子，看來很不搭調的壯漢掏出武器後，他稍微理解了。

不是武士刀也不是手槍，短鬚男從放置於地上的箱子拿出兩把類似十手的變形匕首，雖然僅及一尺，殺傷力與著力點遠不及武士刀，靈活度卻能彌補所有的缺失，一左一右夾擊正是剛才土方閃避得極為倉促的原因。辮子壯漢則蹲下來，拆出包袱中幾個看來像是巨大武器的零件進行拼裝。

顧不得土方還正在一旁尋找空隙，短鬚男竟然還有餘裕回頭向壯漢抱怨「羽倶丹！早就叫你把傢伙拿出來了啊！現在這節骨眼裝什麼裝！」。  
壯漢則回答「我的史特拉迪瓦蒂可是要等到旗鼓相當的對手才會想出來透透氣啊！你這不懂得聆聽武器話語的傢伙少說兩句！」。

看來這群人不僅名字怪、行事也怪。  
開戰了還能這麼悠閒，功夫的好壞就只可能是極端值。  
土方短暫地考慮一下，決定不把戰場擴大 — 禰瑠步顯然沒有直接參戰的意思 — 何況不久壯漢就會加入戰局，面對不熟悉的武器還是圍毆，土方心知此回打鬥跟自己以往對付過的群架完全不同層次。

只能速戰速決，土方心中如此判定，然向來是武士刀的大敵 — 十手總以刁鑽的方式止住土方的意圖，戰況一時膠著。

短鬚男察覺土方無法突破的窘境，而他不急躁，變化著兩手的武器讓土方疲於應付。明知對方在盡力拖延而未出絕招，土方卻一直未能給對方致命一擊。顧忌雙刀對武士刀的破壞力自然是原因之一，巨大隱憂還是在壯漢正在拼裝的詭異武器上。

雙刀流的套路與正統劍術完全不同，單手拿武士刀其實有點勉強，但碰到這麼難纏的對手，如果另一手空下來絕對會露出更大的空隙。

在土方意識到『還想要另一把武器』時，左手已很自然地拿起刀鞘來擋下短鬚男的攻擊、或卸除對方的武器砍來的力道。

「喂、騨堤！留點給我玩玩！」  
還不知道在忙什麼的壯漢出聲作著不怎合理的要求。

「少囉唆！你動作太慢怪得了誰！」  
閃過土方的一擊，騨堤邊回言邊倏然加快攻擊的速度，應是想趕在羽俱丹加入前作個了斷。儘管氣力跟縝密度沒有放水，這一刻騨堤明顯因為輕敵而僅是依著本能在對付土方。

『唔！』  
土方露出吃力的表情，但他的思考沒有受到阻礙。  
只要應用得當，肢體語言可以是武器之一 — 欺敵的那種。

突破不了，是因為被看穿顧忌，那麼就順著對方的招式改變戰法。

『別不尊重人啊！！』  
退下爭取活動空間，抓準時機將腳旁的空罐踢了過去，一時不察的騨堤在動作上晃出破綻，但依舊以雙刀架住土方右手劈下的攻擊。

「哼、這也要看你夠不夠格讓我尊重。」  
騨堤露出笑容，打算雙手一送讓土方攻擊的重心崩解。

但十手上承受的壓力突然瞬間消失，接著是碎木片扎進下巴、還有視線。  
「你？！難道...？」

土方不知何時將刀鞘移至右手進行攻擊，刀鞘因為承受不住重壓而碎裂，對於需要兩把武器才能應付騨堤的土方來說算得上一次豪賭，但這回他有把握，可以免去一個敵人。

『對打時看著對手可是禮貌哪！』  
刀鞘斷裂後，土方改為雙手持刀迅速橫劈向騨堤。  
尚未能將一切訊息化為可以理解、執行命令的他倉促想逃、可業已避不開土方一擊必殺的刀尖。

當刀切入騨堤身體時，土方幾乎能憑藉過去斬殺經驗確信此擊不會落空，但突如其來的耳鳴給予的警示太過強烈，他不得不就此抽刀，眼看僅傷及皮肉的對手自刀下狼狽逃離 — 而自己也不遑多讓 — 僅僅毫釐之差  
閃過急速襲來的凶器，單單風壓和挾持的力道就讓土方深感威脅。

「啊耶閃過了？不錯嘛！很敏捷。  
我的史特拉迪瓦蒂果然挑對人了！」  
巨大的凶器迅速收回，在羽俱丹手上竟如兒童玩具般的輕巧。  
「久等了、小哥。」

土方暗叫不妙，這群人不僅招式古怪，連武器選擇上都是武士刀大敵。  
繼雙刀、十手之後，羽俱丹拿的是巨型流星錘：長達數尺的鐵鍊配合約半人高大小的錘身，單視覺上就極具威嚇效果，更別提剛導致自己近乎頭痛的耳鳴。應是錘身的構造 — 土方迅速判定 — 空氣流動進入錘身之後形成音波干擾敵手。

護著右腹的騨堤又跟羽俱丹伴嘴起來，直說他不該插手、剛剛那擊太險也會害到他之類的埋怨；羽俱丹則孩子氣般的把巨錘放地再以「這就是你對救命恩人的態度嗎？」吼回去，目中無人的程度讓土方有點啼笑皆非。

『你們兩人感情真好』，如果這麼說了，兩人一定會同時展現完美的默契很精準地殺過來吧？

不知為何土方被這他還算很熟悉的相處模式變得不專心起來，竄進腦海的是也會這麼不識相跟他在對戰中吵起來的那個人。

— 正面對抗沒有勝算  
設法定下心的土方心知兩人若聯手對自己極不利：一旦武器被騨堤牽制，羽俱丹就會殺至，而自己是絕對不能被那樣的武器碰觸到。  
現下雖然身上還無傷，只要挨上一擊，情況就不能維持多久。

維持......土方突然對這種想法感到好笑。  
彷彿還在期待其他人的救援似的，實在是太沒出息了！  
現在、只能靠自己。

再度起步，腳下沒有猶豫。  
握緊武器決定趁隙追擊，選擇騨堤則是基於羽俱丹應難以在近距離施展他那名字長得不像話的武器；而如果他還有同伴意識，只要自己貼近著騨堤對打就應該可以順帶牽制到羽俱丹。

只是，對方也有備而來。  
看到土方起步後，原本尚在逞口舌之快的兩人迅速向兩邊退開，土方只能跟定騨堤，畢竟追擊負傷者勝率較大。幾回過招讓土方肯定腹傷讓騨堤快要無法制住自己的攻擊，然而那隨時會在自己落腳處飆出的驚人武器，使得土方不得不一而再、再而三地在即將能取下騨堤性命前收手。

螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後，土方心中響起這句中國古諺。  
聯手後騨堤是誘餌，羽俱丹則在等候土方不能兼顧攻擊與防守的瞬間。

在羽俱丹連續毀掉兩個路燈、長板凳、幾棵樹和造成地上數道深遠的長痕後，土方在閃避時一個踉蹌表現出吃痛的神情，倉促地以極不自然的方式跪了下來，手不由自主地護住自己的左腳。

『可惡！！』  
甩開的是破碎酒瓶的一端，土方咒罵著，衣服上的血跡則顯示傷得不輕。  
喘息加深，他抽空抹去額上的汗水，臉上滿是不甘。

「唷？傷了啊？  
唉呀唉呀小哥～難得你能躲到這個時候......」  
從容將錘身收起，羽俱丹的動作卻是暴風雨前的寧靜。  
「嗯哼、雖不是因為史特拉迪瓦蒂有點遺憾，嘛～總是不能有例外的～」  
「你要感傷到什麼時候！快下手哪笨蛋！」  
「知道了啦！」

語末羽俱丹甚至沒有朝土方看一眼，鏈錘便直直地朝土方襲來。  
緩慢而痛苦地起步，乍看之下根本與史特拉迪瓦蒂的速度無法相比，彷如呆立原地的模樣讓瀬夷嶺三人幾乎確信了勝利 — 而這正是土方所要的。

『呼—』  
比之前更為俐落的轉身，漂亮地閃過金屬凶器和它挾帶的風壓；無堅不摧的錘身不受阻礙地摧毀了原本在土方背後的東西，並在巨響之後停住。

時間不容任何一方思考，在羽俱丹和騨堤面前炸開的是一道強力的水柱，本來想立即抽回史特拉迪瓦蒂的羽俱丹一時被水柱所阻，另一邊的騨堤則為了躲避水勢而倉促逃離。

『唔喔喔喔喔—』  
穿過這一層水幕的正是土方，受傷的偽裝已經除下，迅速地衝向羽俱丹。  
鮮少讓敵人如此接近的羽俱丹雖然抽起鎖鍊來做防禦，但為時已晚，土方的刀先在他最有威脅的雙手上開了道不淺的口子，接著在防禦缺口大開後毫不留情地砍上數刀，最後終結在土方傾盡全力插入對方胸腹間的要害，完全逼退巨漢反抗意圖的一刀。

「唔咳、」  
吐著大量鮮血卻給人一種不到斷氣絕對不能放鬆的威脅感，羽俱丹的眼裡除了驚愕之外，竟是讚許居多。

「小、小哥、有、你的...」  
「羽俱丹！！」  
甫離開落湯雞範圍的騨堤大吼著，簡直不敢相信眼前的情況。

不過是十幾秒前還處於劣勢的土方，竟以扔出的破碎酒瓶為小道具，偽裝成腳部受傷無法行動，再利用身形隱藏起背後的消防柱，誘使羽俱丹催動武器，讓史特拉迪瓦蒂摧毀消防柱並被水勢牽制，再伺機反擊；若非善用地利，絕對無法在一瞬間將情勢扭轉。

「你這傢伙！！」  
怒極、奔向土方的速度似是因著水勢而加快許多。  
騨堤的十手先揮下土方匆忙扔過去的半個酒瓶，再來是土方自己的草鞋，現在的他彷彿就算有十個羽俱丹擋在他面前，他都會一一突破。  
「納命來！土方十四郎！！」

土方刀的一半尚卡在敵人軀體裡，眼見另一個敵人即將殺至，情急生智的他卻非常奢侈地空出一手入自己的袖子內。  
『我能給你的、只有這個！！』

乳黃色的不明液體突然劃空而來，就算以十手揮開也還是止不住那詭異的落勢。騨堤尚未分析出土方拋出的到底是什麼，沒有浪費掉敵方猶豫時間的土方帶著狠勁和自己的刀劈入那道不可多求的空隙，打落十手，然後是牢牢地、從之前他的刀被迫退出的地方，重新切入。

「呸、呸！」  
被噴得一臉狼狽的騨堤抹了自己的臉一把，除了水、自己的血，還有就是剛剛吐出的、有點熟悉的酸味。  
「美、美乃滋？」

騨堤身體打著顫，身經百戰的他當然明瞭戰場上生死一瞬間的道理，只是過去倒下的從來都不是他、也不是羽俱丹。  
「我、居然、被這種東西......」  
『美乃滋配什麼都好吃，鮮血也是。』  
將刀抽出的土方不再為騨堤作倚靠，敵人的身體軟倒下去之後，為求謹慎的土方踢開離他最近的十手，轉身準備面臨第三戰 — 最後一戰。

「啪、啪、啪、啪—」  
即便是面對部下慘死，禰瑠步依舊氣定神閒，絲毫不給人任何趁隙而入的機會。拍手舉動和嘴邊微笑足以讓人一凜，所以土方只是靜靜待在原地，平復自己急促的呼吸和以最小動作幅度拂去臉上即將會妨礙視線的水滴。

「不愧是鬼之副長，即便面對不熟悉的對戰方式也能求出生路。」  
雙手就算收在袖內，壓迫人的氣勢不減半分，  
「看來這"勸說"的工作只剩在下能勝任了。」

『不管說什麼，我的答案只有這個。』  
深呼吸後挺直身體，將刀持平。土方暗暗估量自己氣力、速度和體力究竟還剩下多少來對付這明顯實力最堅強的對手。

「唉呀唉呀、話別說得這麼早。」  
習慣性地推了下眼鏡，  
「看得出來您是以視死如歸的心情在戰鬥，這當然嘛！  
為了替同伴復仇所以豁出生命，多砍一刀是一刀，就算得等價交換也在所不惜。」

禰瑠步刻意一頓，在土方的疑慮升到最高時，  
「那如果在下告訴您，真選組三巨頭中的另外兩人，都還活著呢？」

『欸？』


	3. Chapter 3

「啊哈哈哈哈哈——」  
扶住額頭，禰瑠步相當沒形象地大笑到彎了腰，  
「沒想到鬼之副長這麼單純呢！哈哈哈哈——」

土方沈下臉，適才自己的確在言語和表情上給人可乘之機。  
看過"證據"之後，為了迅速應戰就只能說服自己不能被其影響，於是只往最壞的方向推導下去，就算這代表著"不信任"自己伙伴的能力。  
雖然剛剛打鬥中並沒有受到太多創傷，但自己的確抱持著玉石俱焚的心情背水一戰，在心態上，是相當危險的。

照禰瑠步說，總悟和近藤都還活著？  
以現代醫學來說失去手臂可以裝回功能與原先無異的義肢，而總悟染血的眼罩本來就暗示性不足，那麼現在他們、他們還在江戶裡......

「哈哈哈、抱歉、嗯、失禮了。」  
伸手抹掉眼角笑出的淚水，禰瑠步略微收斂，  
「在下並非要故弄玄虛，只是好奇鬼之副長究竟是現實派還是浪漫派。  
一般人看到那些證據也應會往最壞的方面推導，如此反而是對您有所期待的在下的不對了、嘿嘿！  
在下很想知道，在得知"真相"後的鬼之副長，心境可有所變化？」

『我的目標，自始至終都一樣。』  
平穩的語調，然土方的確沒有發現自己的改變。  
是與之前截然不同、想要回到伙伴身邊，稱為希望的心情。  
『阻礙真選組的人都是我的敵人，我的工作是打倒他們，如此而已。』

「真堅強哪～嘛！在下本來也就不期待這種小手段打擊得了您。」  
動作刻意放緩，禰瑠步舒緩了下筋骨，將手搭在刀柄上。  
「不用擔心，在下跟騨堤和羽俱丹不同，還是喜歡正統武器。  
料想您也是如此。」

『真感激你的用心。』  
能夠不用去煩心其他國家飄洋過海而來的古怪武器，土方的確較有把握。  
『廢話少說吧！我還有組員要統領、上司要應付呢！』

「呵呵、是真的改變了呢～  
有了可以回去的地方就完全不一樣嗎？」  
大步邁向土方，禰瑠步抽刀，另一手推牢眼鏡，  
「那麼就來看看，這個"希望"有多微渺吧！」

狂風驟起，吹散了晚霞和殘留在空氣中的血腥味。  
雙方沒有再一句言語，"開戰"的訊息在對視之後即傳遞出去。

才一起步，土方腦中的警鈴就大響不已。  
禰瑠步看來已過不惑之年，身手絲毫不見退化。  
儘管土方採取先攻策略，他在接招之餘，可也隨時能反將一軍。  
最初幾招，土方明知禰瑠步只是用來測試自己能耐，想盡辦法卻未能在刀勢上傷對方一分一毫。

— 這個人，很強。  
與從道場中鍛鍊出來者不同，以往的對手如北大路、九兵衛等人自然有其長處，但禰瑠步的強宛如是從戰場上的生死鬥磨練出來的。  
就像、跟那個人對戰一樣。

「分心是不好的習慣唷～」  
彎身閃過刀鋒，禰瑠步大膽地突然湊近土方身側，即便不完全是土方揮刀的死角，那一瞬間土方向來自恃的反應能力竟然不管用。

在土方眼中，禰瑠步消失得毫無道理。  
前一秒他還在自己左方，而自己身體正在朝反方向逃離，同時朝那個角落揮刀。下一秒土方知道刀已落空，伴隨驚愕而來的是左後肩至背部一陣的火辣熱度，和飛濺上臉頰的液體。

『咳咳！啊—』  
努力將疼痛止於喉間，土方反手揮刀，此舉帶來的劇痛更讓他確認那陣火熱的來源為何。大口地呼氣，原本被消防水柱噴出的水而淋濕的身體雖一時因此暖和了點，代價可十分高昂。

轉身面對禰瑠步，他正好整以暇地以乾布擦拭刀身，然後收刀。  
「真不好意思，在下忘記您才打倒過兩人多少會疲倦些。  
這就讓您一讓，若您想扳回一成的話，就趁現在唷？」

本來如此無釐頭的事情，平時的土方會吐嘈對方的假君子舉動甚至會防備這是否是敵人的陷阱；但情況不容他細想，土方看不到自己的傷勢到底有多深，只能速戰速決。如果對方願意給方便，他會毫不客氣地利用。

所以他踏前一步，朝禰瑠步的方向直殺過去。  
禰瑠步真如他所保證的，雙手背身後不拔刀；即便如此土方並未佔上風，他的攻擊無法對禰瑠步造成多大的威脅，長久下去反而會徒耗體力。  
一度熟悉的無力感在此時爬上土方心頭，讓土方不自覺急躁起來。

自己的刀非但碰觸不到對手，更可惡的是對方根本一副游刃有餘的模樣。  
過去的戰鬥中也不是沒有過生死交關的時刻，土方自信努力不亞於道場或曾對戰過的任何一人，這也正是他過去得以存活下來的原因。

眼前的人跟自己最大的不同只是戰場上的磨練罷了！  
過去跟那個人對戰時就已經知道兩者實力差距，但自己從來沒有懈怠過，甚至也在練劍時模擬過，一定、一定能想出什麼......  
不、現在找什麼藉口都沒用！  
只有打倒對手才是最確實的。

「急躁，更是要不得的缺陷。」  
簡短地投下這句，輕得像是嘆息。  
儘管為時甚短、視線範圍內又暗，土方竟在鏡片後的那雙眼睛裡看到憐憫。  
『我不需要你的憐憫！！』

頗不合時宜、甚至像是正中對方下懷地吼了出來，  
『我會打倒你的！不管花多久...』

倏然闖入視區的黑影打斷了土方的思緒，也令他驚覺自己的作為實已脫離身處險境的他應為之事。直覺領他揮刀劈開迎面而來的物體，同步退後找尋反擊空隙，他注意到自己已被逼到山坡下方的兒童遊樂場。

戰場在不知不覺中被對手擴大，氣力逐漸不濟成為土方面臨的首要問題。  
呼吸急促到緩不下來，加大勢力的晚風也不站在同邊，吹得他渾身發冷；劇烈動作令他口乾得想咳嗽卻只能強忍，耳鳴吵得像是唱片跳針，根本性地干擾著土方判定敵人的能力。他握緊刀，警戒著看不見的四周。禰瑠步利用夜色隱藏自身，土方能感覺出他大概多近，確切方位則需要更大膽一點的方式才能測知。

所以他緩緩移動，到孩童的堆沙區附近，那裡能避開主要的障礙物。  
一時很靜，歸巢的鳥兒都與樹葉協調至無聲無息，遠離城囂的山坡上沒有其他人路過。本來土方以為這樣的"靜"於他有益，任何風吹草動他都應該能探知，然而他的身體脫離他掌控的程度超過了預期。

察覺那頗具威脅性的身影時，刀揮出的方向很正確，力道卻不及想像。  
兩刀交接擦出一瞬的火花，清楚點亮了禰瑠步眼中的興奮，和那份能傷及對手的確信。

— 避不開、擋不掉  
冒出的念頭是前所未有的灰暗，土方還是使勁壓下，迫使禰瑠步的攻擊在吃進自己右大腿側一點後退出。趕在痛覺爬上肢體前退至最近的樹幹，土方把刀移至左手，右手隨便扯下衣角將創口紮得緊實。過程中一時不慎往後靠碰著背部的傷口讓土方是一陣咒罵，搞得這麼狼狽絕非他原先能預測的結果，必須重新計算對手的實力、思考對策。

土方是個現實的人，硬碰硬的結果是自己已經連兩敗，對方卻依舊無傷；剛才自己身體的反應速度低下已經讓土方極端不悅，要再能像是打倒羽俱丹或是騨堤的奇招已經沒有機會，那末，自己的選擇便相當有限。  
隱約知道欺敵對禰瑠步沒有用，所以引誘對方殺來並沒有實質意義。  
若要奇襲，目前怎樣都是敵暗我明，制敵先機也消失。

這時候，該怎麼做呢？  
無情的戰場上，你是如何活過來的？  
怎樣用自己的刀，開出一條生路？

一瞬間、意識到自己竟差點念出那個人的名字，土方壓不住驚訝。  
已與死亡擦身而過的自己怎麼還會有心情去想那個人？！

沒時間糾正自己的愚蠢，禰瑠步的聲音不疾不徐地出現在身邊。  
「啊呵～底下這番景色可還真要站在高處才能欣賞到呢～  
也難怪您看呆了。」

禰瑠步一手指著山下，原本應該是大江戶著名夜景的地方，土方卻宛如看到了人間地獄。  
從夕陽沈下之處開始染上火紅，沿著昔日的街道燃燒，醜惡的黑煙彷彿有了生命而肆意流竄，大樓之間有幾具沒見過的巨大機體正在和幕府出動的軍隊戰鬥；距離雖讓土方不至於聽見人群的驚恐，然而自己熟悉的朋友、隊友的哭嚎跟哀叫的景象卻繪聲繪影地進駐土方心頭。

「不只是您，連您的伙伴也在進行困獸之鬥吧？」  
鼻音之間滿是輕蔑的笑意。

『我們所進行的、絕對遠超過此！』  
似是被戰場的情景牽動，土方回擊的速度較剛才都快上許多，一時讓禰瑠步以為土方適才受到的砍傷都是假的。

如雨滴落下般的攻擊，禰瑠步首次在對應上感到棘手；在閃避突然迎面而來的血時，終被土方狠狠地砍傷了左上臂，到幾乎只剩一層皮肉相連，若非禰瑠步刻意將姿勢傾前，土方那一刀原本要連他的左腳一起取下。

負傷的禰瑠步沒有痛得大吼，退回至溜滑梯附近後，將左臂直接捨棄。  
「呼呼、果然不該小看鬼之副長呢～  
這一下可虧大了！」

土方沒有回話，應該是說他不想浪費力氣。  
飛濺而出的血是真的，額間滴下的汗水也是真的，不管土方多麼想忽視，他的視力範圍已經開始受到失血過多的影響而逐漸縮小。  
所以他退回到樹林的陰影之中，讓他與禰瑠步的立場對調。

「沒放棄希望是您的致命傷！」  
禰瑠步慢慢調整平衡，還有腳步，  
「在下告知另外兩人還活著時，勝負就決定了！」

趁著難得的餘裕，土方伸手進懷裡想找出任何能轉變戰術的道具，當摸出從不離身的兩樣物事，計畫有了雛形。  
剛好，那個人送的禮物可以派上用場。

「您的遺言是什麼？  
也許在下有機會幫您轉告給那兩人。」

禰瑠步就算少了條胳膊還是一樣囉唆，但土方只是在心中吐嘈這點，拖起腳步往遠離禰瑠步的方向移動。  
這個計畫要成功只能儘量拖延時間，偏偏時間現在也是土方的大敵。

「你到現在還以為你不會死嗎？  
土方十四郎！！」

聽憑聲音的遠近來判定敵人的距離，土方也捨棄已經不可靠的視覺，純以直覺來應戰。  
土方的左手狀似無力地垂在身側，他僅用單手揮刀，恰與剩下單臂的禰瑠步條件類似。但禰瑠步不習慣以單臂打鬥，失去手臂的問題主要在於平衡，這也令他不敢大膽進攻，幾回過招之後，竟是土方佔上風。

『你們、目的到底是什麼？  
為、什麼，這麼、執著於破壞呢？』  
像是突然湧出好奇心，土方打破沈默。

「現在是關心這話題的時候嗎？鬼之副長？」  
斷肢不是一時習慣得了的事情，禰瑠步嘴邊的笑容首次帶了勉強的意味。

『呵呵、我只知道、  
當你們這些傢伙破壞到連家都沒有的時候，我還是有地方可以回去。』

之前被禰瑠步施捨的憐憫，土方想全部扔回去，還加倍。  
『那是個、不管你們耗盡多少彈藥、都毀壞不了的、』

有著同伴的地方。  
不管是被改變也好、捨棄也罷，只有同伴所在的地方才是能歸去之地。

『叫做真選組的地方！』  
土方再一次無視左肩的傷，將原本暗藏在左手上的物品朝禰瑠步扔出去，又是一次賭注。

— 不要躲、用刀劃開！！

土方在內心祈願，同步揮刀向前。  
其實禰瑠步的選擇為何對土方來說差異只是能否賺取零點零一秒的誤差，  
或者是......

「好燙！這是？！」  
保守地選擇劃開來物的禰瑠步，被揮灑開來的物品搞得灰頭土臉，  
「菸？香菸？」

『特製的美乃滋煙袋、好好品嚐吧！！』  
土方的刀直直送進禰瑠步的左半身，然後順勢往上一帶，劈開了他的胸膛。  
過程很順利沒有阻礙，意思是這致命的一擊並沒有遭遇禰瑠步的刀 — 因為他同步出擊，將刀也送進土方左腹，刺穿。

速度和角度決定了這次的勝利者，而此次更加上土方使用的計策奏效：他將點燃的香菸放進銀時給他的保溫袋悶燒，伺機投出來擾亂敵手。

抽刀、推開禰瑠步之後，土方強忍劇痛將體內的凶器拔出。護著傷以刀為支點在原地看著屍體數秒，才將精神稍微放鬆一點便覺得膝蓋虛軟，他對此不是很有經驗，反而是應對槍傷比較熟稔。土方只得勉強自己趕快離開山坡，至少碰得到人的話、碰得到伙伴的話......

終於落下的夜色在土方眼裡融成一片毫無生氣的黑，之前被強制遺忘的冷意和痛覺從奇怪的地方施展勢力，好一陣子土方只能感覺到正在往下走，卻連自己踏在什麼地方或者撞倒什麼物體都無從辨別，彷如無頭蒼蠅。

這樣...回得去嗎？  
逐步昏沈的意識中，彷彿是什麼人的聲音混著剛才禰瑠步的，提出了疑問。

「你以為自己不會死嗎？」

土方呆了一會，儘管知道不應該，他很清楚知道聽到的聲音像誰、是誰的。

「你有什麼遺言呢？」  
那聲音從來沒這麼殘忍過，土方心想，幾乎要笑了、莫名其妙地。

『對你這傢伙我哪有甚麼話好說的...』地想這麼回話，如當面吼著那個人一般，但嘴巴什麼的也不聽使喚了。

我、我沒有什麼好拜託你的...  
你、從來、都......

一個腳步不穩，土方感到世界旋轉得過份了點，拿來當柺杖的刀不見了、胡亂地空抓幾下想止住落勢，卻在真的抓上什麼之後，疑惑了。

是和服衣袖的一角，白底配以如海的藍色花紋，因為其主人太常穿著這套服裝接近他，讓他想不記下都難。

「你要我做什麼？」  
是銀時的聲音，銀時的氣息，是銀時過去的話語。

一時，土方以為時空錯亂了。

他以為又回到那間旅館房間，氣急敗壞的自己對著銀時叫罵兼砍殺，銀時一如往常一邊道歉一邊躲避、退讓，說他這次真的知錯、沒有下次之類的。  
然後，他要銀時滾出地球，再也不要回來。

與銀時的對話好像蠻多次都是這樣結束的。  
說起來是自己常常沒幾下就被銀時激起青筋、氣到忘我，本來也不是這麼沈不住氣的人，到底是為什麼？  
為什麼、自己的事情他能這麼清楚，他的事情，自己卻怎樣也摸不著頭緒？  
不、不公平......

「因為我曾經跟十四一樣啊......」

眼前浮現銀時的微笑，是如此豁達，沒有平日囂張、無賴或廢柴的成分，卻與眼簾之下深藏起的哀傷形成極大對比。

這半弔子的偽裝是刻意讓我識破的嗎？

是、你的過去？  
你的"家"被毀過？

所以...你、你果然是...

但、我不同、我還有地方能回去......  
我要回去。

土方放開衣袖，他察覺自己似乎已經半躺在地上的窘態而掙扎著爬起來。  
摔進的世界孤獨得好像又只剩下自己一人，看不見道路、街道、甚至人影，只有成片的白或是黑。

土方不安地開始嘗試奔跑 — 或者僅是他自以為 — 直到他跌倒，而且跌入人懷裡，一個他很不想熟悉，卻又已很熟悉的懷抱。

「說吧？  
我能為十四做到什麼？」  
輕柔如耳邊呢喃，土方卻頗不情願地聽出話語之間，銀時疼惜自己的成分。

『笨蛋...』  
罵人的聲音也微弱了，土方不想承認那已經接近哭音，是因為認知到自己已經沒辦法回去。

『這、麼懂我的話....就該要知道啊.....』

只有託付給這個人，自己才能安心。  
那麼...只有你能。

他們、真選組......

替我保護、我的、真選組......

拜託...


	4. Chapter 4

好像隔了很久，才重新認知到自己在呼吸這件事。

不過似乎急促了點，不久，發現是、喘息。

沒事喘什麼？可不記得有氣喘之類的毛病。

眼前跟腦袋都還一片空白，土方遲鈍地想接收外界訊息，卻發現極端有限。

行動，不怎麼自由。

感覺不到手的存在讓土方瞬間驚恐了一下，隨後才慢慢找回知覺，在兩手終於交握後安心點，不過他隨即發現問題：自己雙手被綁在後方、頭上面。

看不見是因為眼睛被蒙住，也許是布條，土方移動頭時感覺到後方的繩結。

應該是仰躺著的，背後有枕頭？

_『_ _......_ _あっ、_ _』_

尚在思索中，喘息不覺成了輕吟。

自己在、被、做什麼嗎？

隨著認知爬回來的是陣陣冷與熱。

冷的是空氣，熱的卻是撫在身上的手帶來的。

誰的手？

不、重點更是、那雙手在對自己做什麼？

_誰？......_

土方不確定自己到底開口問了沒有，頭昏得要命，而身體不怎麼聽使喚，很像是吃下重感冒藥後的感覺。

而那雙手的回應是、一隻沿著腰愛撫下去，在腹間磨娑了一陣然後在大腿內側附近遊走；另一手則正在剛才讓自己喘起來的地方微微加重了力道。

_放、放開..._

下半身除了被愛撫的地方以外好像都麻木到動彈不得，不是痛而是酸軟，加上看不見讓土方的緊張隨想像力爆發開來。

一會，能動的部分增加了，稍微取回主控權後，感覺卻連帶地敏銳起來。

_不要...！_

那雙手很有技巧地尋找土方身上的性感帶，土方不自主扭動身體想避開這令他難耐的探索，卻只是讓對方更得寸進尺地記取他身體的反應。

熱流越來越清晰，流向則非土方樂見的。

下腹的難受已難以壓抑，儘管土方側過身，那隻手竟能如影隨形隨侍到底。

使盡氣力仍掙脫不開，對方若敢對他這麼做，大喊或放狠話都屬無用，

省下來的力氣卻都耗費在忍耐上。

他覺得記憶裡有斷層，有很多事情想不起來，像是、怎會......

_『_ _ひあっ_ _..._ _ッ、_ _』_

突然被異物從背後入侵，土方不由自主打起顫，前面苦難還沒結束，現在是腹背受敵？

_住、手...混漲......_

儘管知道沒用還是罵了，土方對處於這種狀態除了生氣以外就剩下懊惱。

不喜歡被他人這樣地玩弄、瞭解，甚至被人掌控；充斥在心頭的是不安，而土方知道自己不習慣面對不安。

_『啊、嗚...』_

土方把臉埋入枕頭裡，吸進的是混著些許霉味的，某個人的氣息。

嘗試在腦中過濾這是誰的舉動被人硬生中斷，進入體內的手指增加到兩根不說，不管是力道、深度還是頻率，讓土方覺得越來越不妙。

隱忍著不想發出聲音，不願被知悉讓自己勉強稱得上愉悅的地方是哪裡，然從睫毛上碎裂的眼淚被布條吸收而不被察覺，但土方越來越急促的喘息昭示著一切都是無謂的努力。

_—_ _原來只要後面，就可以這麼舒服嗎？_

不知道誰這麼說了。

聲音聽來很微弱、很陌生。

也許只是這麼不堪的話土方並不想聽清楚。

_『最好是、可以...』_

土方沒好氣地回答，過去的經驗告訴他距離崩潰也僅是一線之隔了。

對方很像是笑了，手顫動了幾下。

隨後開始的是恰到好處的套弄和進出，令土方難以招架；他不停搖著頭，來自兩腿間的慾望越來越強烈，電流般的異樣則竄得他全身發軟。

_『夠—』_

在思緒被洗白之前僅說得出這個字。

_『_ _——_ _ハ_ _..._ _ッ、はあっ、ンッ_ _..._ _』_

緊繃一下子獲得釋放，而因土方微弓著身子，胸腹多少沾上了情慾的痕跡。

不需再忍耐的土方任由那份酸軟走遍全身，讓呼吸平順下來。

_-_ _真厲害，都飛到臉上了。很久沒發洩了？_

_什麼？_

才提出疑問的瞬間就明瞭的土方羞恥得臉都要燒起來了。

_『才、沒那麼誇張......』_

「是啊，阿銀我也覺得太誇張了。

現在的小女生都看這種讓人念不下去的書嗎？

真讓人擔憂下一代的教育哪～」

_等等、什麼跟什麼？？_

_什麼下一代教育？什麼書？！_

「真的很誇張啊！男人才不是這樣子呢～」

_語句越來越清晰，那語調、口氣、都是..._

『銀、時？』

這一刻，土方才終於找到自己一般，睜開了眼睛。

沒有被綁或蒙眼，覺得冷而捲起棉被時特地看了自己身上 — 衣著完整。那剛剛？？

「啊？十四原來還沒有醒嗎？抱歉抱歉～

我以為十四不睡了還跟著吐嘈……那需要繼續念下去嗎？」

旁邊是盤著腿坐著，不管看起來、聽起來還是聞起來都像是那位隨時沾著甜味的自然捲。

『念什麼？』

土方慶幸剛都不是真的，而認真念故事書的銀時並未太注意他說什麼。

不然銀時若聽見他說的...夢話，自己不知道要怎麼面對。

頭昏是真的，身體沈重也是真的，他一時不想再行移動。

檢視後確認身在銀時的房間，是萬事屋。

「喔、我從樓下回收區拿來的言情小說，聽說現在小女孩都看這長大的。

可是內容啊～嘖嘖～」一邊搖頭，像是從學生書包搜出情色書刊的中學老師那樣批評，然後把書隨手扔遠。

『你....』

土方一時無言，連腦袋都無力了起來。

『為什麼會要念那個給我聽啊......』

「因為睡一半的十四突然抓著我說"如果懂我的話就應該知道"什麼的，」

銀時一臉無辜地搔著頭，然而臉上一閃而過的也許是得意，

「可是搖搖頭又想睡覺的樣子，我想起以前松陽老師說過小孩有床邊故事

會睡得更好。十四是大人我只好去找適合的床上故事來念啦～」

土方一愣，並非因為銀時選擇沒有立刻吵醒他的難得體貼，而是原來自己"醒"來前會有那些不能說愉快的經歷，是因為銀時捧著言情小說在旁邊當床邊故事？！而、而且他說自己、什麼？

房內的光線太過刺眼，土方以手遮著眼睛，也隱去了自己大半的表情。

斷層的記憶片段逐步湧回。

背部不痛，手摸往右大腿和左腰際的確是沒有包紮更遑論傷口。

所以傷不是真的、對打不是真的、值勤中的總悟應在照常偷懶、近藤大概也還鼻青臉腫地黏在阿妙小姐身邊、江戶沒有被巨大機器人毀滅、真選組沒有被捨棄，自己所熟稔的世界還在運行。

山坡上的一切都不是真的。

因為如果真的有什麼事情，身旁的這個人不會坐視不管。

他一定會、比任何人都更快地、站在最前線、

以他的刀，守護著他所在乎的人、事、物。

察覺這是舒緩是安心的時候，土方驚訝地發現眼角的濕潤，想用手背抹去的動作被人輕拉著阻止了；燈光被銀時的身影巧妙擋住，使土方不用再度躲避，卻因而直直地望進那一潭比日常更顯深邃的夕色。

土方不知道過去沒發現那雙眼睛裡承載悲傷的原因是什麼，也沒機會求證

— 銀時欺身下去親吻土方時，他不自主地跟著閉上眼睛。

被銀時拉起的右手讓他扣在枕頭上，屬於人的重量靠得更近，還有溫暖。兩舌交纏間，土方對銀時嘴裡常有的甜味不知為何沒那麼討厭了，因姿勢而在額間呵癢的捲髮也沒有以往難耐。眼睫的顫抖是被兩人逐漸加深的吐息拂動，鼻間則是滿滿的、屬於銀時的氣息，還帶著一絲醺人的酒意。

「我回來了。」

銀時舔了舔唇，彷若在回味剛才土方罕有的溫順。

「抱歉這麼久才回來地球，本來一週就可以了，沒想到辰馬那個大白癡

把船開到什麼鐸古拉星去了還跟那邊的王子成為好朋友、真是的！

害多串君這麼想我...喔、痛！」

『我才沒有想你。』

被土方支起的膝蓋擊中側腰，銀時才放開了土方爬回旁邊坐著。

雖然進一步的意圖沒有得逞，但如果土方不這麼"制式"回答反而會讓銀時覺得不安，所以他只是微笑、待命。

原來，銀時這陣子是跟朋友去宇宙了啊？

還真的很聽話，滾出地球...不過還是回來了。

最糟糕是自己還因為他的回歸而安心下來，這樣也未免太沒原則了吧......

「多串君皺眉頭時，會讓人很想欺負啊～」

耳邊低語顯示銀時的不安分，土方才發現自己又閉上眼睛了。

『什、啊、你別...』

「就說別皺眉啦～」

銀時多親吻了幾下土方的眉心，彷彿這樣就能撫平土方的煩惱。

欺負什麼...這好像在哄小孩...

咬著唇的土方最終沒把這句埋怨說出來。

「我喜歡看多串君笑啊！很可愛呢～

可是多串君都不對我笑，阿銀我很傷心喔！」

細碎、輕柔地說著，心想今天土方果然是累了，竟然沒在嘴皮子上計較。

「所以至少這種時候，不要皺眉哪～

讓我多看看你放鬆的模樣嘛.....」

還有滿足的模樣，銀時心想。

但講明土方又會生氣，於是轉念安慰自己這只有一人獨享的感覺也不錯。

『那、那是因為被你..弄得太累...』

就算隱隱知道銀時嘗試要把話題帶到那邊去，土方也懶得搭理他。

『做惡夢好累...』

「喔？十四夢到什麼？

三個拿奇怪武器的怪名字傢伙們嗎？」

『是兩個，第三個還是刀.....等等、你怎知道？』

身旁的銀時已經陪著側躺了下來，

「啊...十四果然會接受暗示呢、嗯.…..

就是、呃、十四會做那種夢，大概是因為我念了那個給十四聽的關係。」

銀時指著另一邊，床鋪旁散著的書籍中一本漫畫雜誌。

與JUMP不同的厚度和風格，面對著的書背側標寫的是講談社下午安。

「因為幫我買JUMP的人買錯了、十四又睡不好，我想起松陽老師的話，

所以一開始是念上面的故事給十四...唉唷好痛！十四～～」

『都、都是你！害我...』

儘管都像是狠狠地打下去了，銀時沒有離開他的位置，只是一邊苦笑承受土方的拳頭，一邊辯解。

「喔、唉、我已經挑了主角是個不死身故事的來念免得十四做惡夢了啦～

沒想到還是…啊啊十四的拳頭一個月沒吃還是很痛啊—」

『是兩週。』

土方反射性地糾正去了一趟宇宙就會時間感大亂的人，只是沒想到這舉動引來銀時的狂喜。

「耶？十四真的在數日子？！阿銀我好高興～～」

『啊你、你走開啦！別湊上來！！』

想湊過來親吻的動作被土方打個一拳正著。

銀時撫著臉頰在旁邊滾了一陣開始假聲泣訴土方對他的家庭暴力。

又開始胡鬧了。

雖想說離開，但是冷空氣又把這主意很沒志氣地打消了，冷成這樣難道是銀時沒錢繳暖氣費用嗎？

土方只得捲緊棉被把自己包起來。

『對了...我怎麼回來的？

我明明記得拿走你的禮物後離開萬事屋，去山坡上散步了。』

「啊嗯、我在十四轉往山坡的路時就看到了，只是當時趕著把醉到不省

人事的辰馬送去旅館所以沒追上。」

銀時滾了回來，發現土方選擇背對他後，悄悄地拉起棉被一角，慢慢入侵。

「處理完後想給點驚喜所以爬上山去，發現十四竟靠在長椅上睡著了。

怕感冒所以就背回家來～」

銀時省略了自己當時看到睡著的土方想做的很多事情：像是故意戳醒他、裝神弄鬼地嚇醒他，或是單純訓誡他不可以在野外任意睡著，就連不小心的也不行。不然感冒事小，萬一被誘拐或是被襲擊可就不得了了。

『喔……』

這麼說，時間點抓得可真好？

自己的夢境，竟然接續現實接得如此完美。

有可能嗎？

土方想起這男人過去的輝煌事蹟。

也許、是銀時的話，就什麼都不奇怪吧？

「哪～十四、你那個夢最後，想說要我做什麼呢？」

冷不妨地被從背後說著"好冷"的銀時緊緊抱住，那種黏人的磨蹭法在銀時說「棉被只有一床都給十四蓋了阿銀我也會冷啊」時顯得格外欠揍，但不知怎的，今晚的土方就是沒有往常對付銀時的狠勁。

「十四那時把我抓得好緊，還快哭了讓阿銀我好不捨呢～」

『什、什麼哭！我才沒有！』

結果才剛想著"不計較好了"的土方又一下子被激得肘擊背後的銀時。

「喔痛痛痛好啦好啦十四沒哭、沒哭！阿銀我好奇嘛告訴我咩～～」

『跟你無關！給我睡覺！』

「可是十四臉紅了哪！你真的很不會說謊呢！」

這混蛋光靠自己想像就夠得意、夠囂張了，被他知道還得了？！

土方扭了一陣還是沒能脫離宛如八爪章魚的銀時攀在身上的狀態，內心卻一邊慶幸那時、那些沒有真正出口的話語、宛如認定對方對自己有多重要的語句......

如果未來，真的對銀時說出那些話了......

「我會答應的，不管十四說什麼。」

一驚，土方以為自己又在半睡半醒地將思緒說溜了嘴，可是銀時這份承諾裡一點嬉鬧的成分都沒有。

背後的男人以非常認真的口吻，一字一字將其含意咬進土方的耳邊、意識。

他真的知道什麼是承諾嗎？

他真的知道有些承諾，是要用時間跟生命去達成的嗎？

他真的……

良久，長長地呼出一口氣，

『睡覺。』

「是～vV」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『混蛋，我可沒說要跟你講話的啊！』  
> 「我道歉的話十四就會跟我講話嗎？」
> 
> 『看我的心情。』  
> 「唉呀那就沒關係了嘛＊湊上＊」  
> 『喂喂＃』


	5. Chapter 5

一開始，土方一直處在淺睡狀態。  
背後多一個的體溫，對方手又很不客氣地扣住自己的腰，怎說也是不習慣  
— 雖然天冷讓以上兩個因素顯得比較不討厭。

另一方面，也是或多或少的、擔心。  
不管是在屯所還是萬事屋，與銀時在一起時精神會繃緊除了兩人本來就很容易擦槍走火外，也是對於要應付銀時的"健康訴求"感到苦惱不已。

「別這樣嘛！十四跟阿銀我都是健康的成年男性啊！」  
曾經這麼說著湊上來，說著要幫忙解決需求而毛手毛腳了起來。

土方不是不明白是男人就會有需求的道理，過去則一直下意識地避免去面對這個問題，而會跟銀時......也許根本不是選擇的問題了。  
只是某一天某個時刻都喝了酒的兩人 — 莫名想逃避什麼的自己和，說著"不管那是什麼我都選擇接納"的銀時 — 剛好碰在一起罷了。

沒有經驗能依恃，土方向來也不擅長釐清、甚至排解自己的心情。  
不是沒有從勉強稱為交往的過程中獲得近似於"滿足"的感受 — 這發現也著實讓土方困窘了一段時間 — 要真說是妨礙又提不出個所以然來，也是日後土方沒能嚴正拒絕得了銀時的原因之一。

於是銀時變成煩惱的一部份，變成了自己不想要接近卻又某種程度地願意接受他的接觸的存在。於是一次次為他的存在而氣急敗壞，也一次次在無謂奮戰後的某個疲倦時刻放鬆了抵抗，說服自己偶而為之並不為過、沒有後遺症要擔憂，只要醒來後照砍對方兩刀就好了。

然後週而復始，一切都太過矛盾。  
也許只是，自己的原則在某些時候被身旁的男人動搖得厲害了吧？

終於清醒些的土方微微活動了側身壓得略麻痺的右半身，讓自己躺平。  
銀時擱在自己腰上的手很平順地移位，放在腹上，隨著土方的呼吸起伏。  
那掌心的熱度作用彷如暖暖包，其實很舒服。可如果是平常，那不懷好意的手應該早已伸進自己浴衣裡了吧？如今一點動靜都沒有，可見其主人是真的很疲倦了。

「唔呼～」  
而且，很幸福地開始打鼾了。

土方側頭看著靠在自己肩上睡著還正流著口水的男人，一瞬滿是想把這個男人打到客廳的衝動。  
呼吸很規律，睡沈得就算抓起睫毛來綁辮子都不會睜開眼睛的樣子，然後那口水流出的速度讓土方相信繼續放任下去到早上銀時一定會嚴重脫水。

只不過是趟宇宙旅行，能有多累？  
只不過是多繞了道、只不過是........

『唉......』  
土方自己停住思考，難得銀時放自己一馬怎麼開始不甘寂寞起來了？

原本伸出被窩要揍銀時的右手降了下來，輕輕、輕輕地撫順銀時的髮際、到髮尾然後停在可以摸到脈動的地方，感受著令人心安的韻律。

『晚安』  
完全不知道為何要這麼說，甚至也不知道到底是一時鬼迷心竅還是怎樣，稍微伸長了脖子，輕吻了銀時的額頭。  
土方再度躺好，把手收回被子裡，打算天亮以後就要把這個休假日發生的事情都來個結算，一如往常。

只是，日出後的短暫時間總是最冷的。  
在那之前，就先一起保有兩人份的溫暖吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇成因（無限串場）很早就決定了，在最初的設定中土方一個人都不會打倒。  
> 雖然寫到一半就知道這篇的小和解將是我家銀土幼稚園畢業的契機，卻開始嚴重的卡文。而放著土方不殺的後果、是我對我家無限三人組產生感情了（汗）原來我卡文不是因為我殺不了土方、而是因為我殺不了我家無限串場三人組嗎？（喂）就、就當我寵他好了OTL（所以才說RUN了三版打鬥內容，每次都差很多）  
> 坦白說看無限住人（BY沙村廣明）這麼多年，為了確認我還重開無限漫畫來看，果然我腦中"武士刀一旦對上無限裡千奇百怪的兵器沒贏面"的印象不是空穴來風啊！仔細看看無限家的哪一個是用傳統武士刀贏的啊！  
> 大家都是比武器詭異程度來著，其實武士刀很強的只是對上沙村家的那些兵器就會相對弱勢。旁門左道...啊唉、啊不過如果不給武士刀面子、我家土方就會領便當了，我超不甘心的啊 — 如果他們認真打我家土方兩分鐘就掛定了啊！！（喂）  
> 反正午安上連載的無限住人真的很好看啊＊打廣告＊啊鐸古拉星的王子也讚的啦XD（不知道請看Level E BY 富奸義博）EVA就加減看吧XD
> 
> 最後，自己以讀者兼作者的身份寫點感想。  
> 對戰最後一段才是最原先出現的橋段，我家副長首次正視阿銀對他來說到底是怎樣的人。而為了要逼他說實話，我真的把他逼到生命的盡頭了他才願意坦白，他脾氣硬的程度可真的是我過去應付過的總和了。  
> 阿銀其實是，副長很信任的人，但是阿銀那段（還）不能對副長坦白的某段過去，的確造成副長的不安。就算是我家阿銀已經對副長很坦白也很會隨便瞎掰自己的過去了（不見得是謊言），副長依然對他感到不安。  
> 這篇裡，我家阿銀也第一次對副長表示出來，他為什麼會瞭解副長的原因。
> 
> 「因為我曾跟你一樣。」  
> 這點是我以前提及，阿銀是要來幫副長做心理準備，把他鍛鍊得更強的。  
> 我知道在歷史上新撰組的下場不是很好，姑且不論空知要不要畫到那裡，我覺得至少、我家阿銀要幫副長這個忙，訓練他。
> 
> 最後KUSO一下、破壞大江戶的幾具巨大機器人，是初號機、零號機跟貳號機（喂）  
> 人名解釋（均日文拼音轉漢字）：瀬夷嶺＝SEELE，禰瑠歩＝NERV，羽倶丹＝帕格尼（所以才是史特拉迪瓦蒂XD 感謝小寒師傅賜名），騨堤＝但丁（我其實更喜歡維吉爾哥哥只是反正都要被幹掉還是選蛋塔好了）


End file.
